YOU KNOW THAT PICTURE
by Therapy Ai
Summary: Miyavi breaks into Yoshiki's house, demanding THAT PICTURE. crackfic sugizo miyavi yoshiki jrock
1. Chapter 1

Miyavi had stormed into his house, a look of pure horror written across his face.  
"Yoshiki. What did you do with it?"

An innocent look, a sip of wine, and a carefully hidden smile. "With what? And why did you just tear down my door? You could have--"

"The picture." Miyavi's eyes glowed as his hands twitched, aching to do something to torture Yoshiki.

"What picture?" His eyes shined for a brief moment in amusement and plotting, before resuming their normal, blank stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Yoshiki stood, only to hear a wild roar from Miyavi. He was pounced to the ground as the other clawed at his clothes like a lion.

"GIVE ME THE PICTURE!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE PICTURE!"

A moment of silence.

"So you admit that you know about the picture?"

Yoshiki inhaled sharply, looking up into the others eyes in defiance. "I don't know what you mean."

"GIVE ME THE PICTURE--"

"MIYAVI!"

Lo-and-behold, Sugizo was dangling a square in his hand, the back that was facing Miyavi looking suspiciously like the back of a photo. "AHHH IT'S THE PICTURE--" Miyavi began to foam at the mouth and leapt up, charging for Sugizo who was standing at the top of the stairs. Yoshiki let out a cry of terror and restrained him, Miyavi growling and still foaming at the mouth as he kicked and tried to get away. "But the picture, the picture, ahhh the picture!!"

"Y-Yoshiki, why does he want the picture so bad it's not like theres--"

"He's self concious."

**. . . . . . . .**

"... This picture... doesn't make him look self concious... in fact, I mean, it's all just laid in front of our eyes isn't it--"

"AHHH!" Miyavi broke free, charging up the stairs like a rabid animal. Even though Yoshiki tried to catch him it was all too late and Sugizo had no chance at all. Miyavi began **NOM**ing on Sugizo's hand as the victim tried to shake him free, yelling and screaming. "AHHH GET HIM OFF MY HAND, OH COSMOS IT HURTS!!"

The doorbell rang. Yoshiki looked around. He snuck off to answer the door.

"Hello?"

It was Pata, "HEYYY I just got that photocopy of that picture! MAN, that girl looked so hot! Send me some-"

"Pata.. Pata..." Yoshiki looked back and forth, making sure Miyavi wasn't in ear-shot. "That _wasn't _a girl. I thought you would know that by now." Pata froze. He then commenced to stiffly hand him the copy and turn on his heels, walking the other way. Yoshiki shut the door. He turned around only to be slammed back agaisnt the door by, of course, MYV.

There was a tear from Sugizo's shirt in his mouth, which he spit out and then grinned. Yoshiki tried to hide the photocopy of _that photo._ "Sooo... now that Sugizo's passed out it's just you and me."

"Yoshiki and Miyavi"

"The drummer and the guitarist"

"The blonde and the crazy haired"

"The sadist and the masochist"

"The seme and the uke"

"The uke and the seme"

"The seme and the seme"

"The uke--"

"No, Miyavi, there is no way that both of us are 'uke's or whatever your crazy, 'hip' language call it."

The next day... looking both ways and making sure that _no one _was around, Yoshiki scanned the picture and uploaded it to his Myspace... setting it so that everyone _except _Miyavi could see it. He laughed, spinning around in his computer chair, the lights flickering as his Kawai piano began playing by itself.  
**OH. THE GAME HAS JUST BEGUN MIYAVI. IT HAS JUST BEGUN.**  
Yoshiki then fell out of the wheelie chair and his pants rubbing against the leather made an obscene noise.  
He looked around and made sure no one saw, then silently got back into the seat.

_message me if you want to see the picture!! or just tell me in the review... -heart-_


	2. Chapter 2

This is also posted to my profile, but this is an authors note that must be read.

_**Important notice, 12/03/09:**_

It's the third of December.

Now that I've started cryptically, I'll just cut right to the main point. There's much debate over whether fanfiction about_real people_is correct... morally and realistically. I've come to realize that I just can _not_write about hide anymore. I can_not_write about Miyavi, or Sugizo, and definitely not Yoshiki in the way that I've been writing.

In ten days, on the 13th, I will be deleting many of the fanfiction I have posted. I will also be deleting it off of my computer. The fanfiction that will be deleted, is most importantly almost all of the explicit oneshots and the two main series that, at one time, I was very proud of: Forever Friends, Forever Love, and Hayashi Syndrome.

Miscast, Love Letter, and certain stories that are more neutral will stay.

I've been thinking for almost a _year._That's because I've written this fanfiction with my heart, with my soul, and it's a definite part of my history and life. I wrote Forever Friends in practically a night of binge-writing. It was my first serious writing, the first writing that I truly put my love into, and the first time that I had ever felt so proud. It was a breakthrough in my life.

But, my feelings have changed now. It's not that I wish to erase the past, but because I don't want others to read this, ... pardon my language, _shit._

_This is my gift to hide on his birthday, 12/13, and it's the best I can do. If you truly love hide, you would understand at least slightly where I'm coming from at this point. I'm sure that he would have a smile, even if it was a small one, at this..._

At one time, hide said something alike,_'Why did they assume that I was a prostitute? Is it just because of my pink hair... merely because it was pink... Is that a way to think?'_

**-AI**


End file.
